A typical server rack may include a steel enclosure housing a number of servers. The servers may be powered by the same power supply unit. Moreover, each server may use a different power cord to draw power from the power supply unit. When the power cords are close to each other, they may entwine and twist together in the back of the server rack. When a server fails, it may be desirable to unplug the server and remove it from the rack for repair. However, if the power cords are entwined, it may be difficult to trace the server's power cord to the port where it is connected. The greater the number of power cords, the harder to find that port and unplug the failed server.